Let's Start Again
by KuuipoGirlxo
Summary: After Regionals, Finn and Rachel have a much needed talk about their feelings. Oneshot. Spoilers and speculation for the Back Nine.


AN: Hi guys. Another Finchel oneshot. I'm so obsessed with them right now, and this idea just popped into my head. Spoilers and speculation for the rest of the back nine, especially the finale.  
This is kind of the direction I want the finale to go in. I'd be perfectly happy if Finn and Rachel end up together, but I do think they need to have a talk about everything that has happened throughout their "relationship". So this is how I thought that conversation would go.

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee. It is property of Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"You know, after I got all dolled up in that terrible catsuit, Kurt said to me that I wasn't a 'viable second choice' for you." Rachel said snuggling further into Finn's embrace as they sat on her porch swing. Rachel gazed up at the stars and felt that for once, everything felt _right. _They hadn't won Regionals. They had came second to Vocal Adrenaline, the team that her boyfriend Jesse St. James had returned to, three days before the big competition. She couldn't believe he would do that to her. Everyone had said that he had just been using her, but she never believed them. And now she felt like the biggest moron on the planet. The only person who liked her more that she herself did at the moment, was Finn. He had taken her hand while she tearfully watched Vocal Adrenaline perform and gave a smile to say that everything would be alright.

"Well…I don't know what viable means, but he was wrong, you were never a second choice."

Rachel looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Oh?"

"You were always number one, Rachel." He told her with a shy smile. The small brunette beamed up at him.

* * *

Quinn was rushed into labour just before the winners were due to be announced. Mr Schuester and Puck went along with Quinn to the hospital while the rest of the kids urgently awaited the results. As soon as they were announced to be second, they had been disappointed but had wasted no time running out to the parking lot and demanding the bus driver take them to the hospital.

They had got there just in time, and within five minutes of getting there, a middle aged nurse came out to deliver the news; Quinn had just given birth to a healthy baby girl. Beth Puckerman. Finn had found it hard, but went in to see the new arrival anyway. She was beautiful. Smooth olive skin and bright green eyes, with a small tuft of blonde hair. Puck said that it looked like a Mohawk.

Later on in the hospital hallway, Finn and Rachel sat next to each other in silence, while a few other Glee members went in to visit baby Beth. The silence was starting to feel uncomfortable just before Rachel suddenly felt Finn take her hand, and whisper oh so quietly.

"I want to be with you, Rachel. Please." The desperation in his voice made her crumble, and she kissed him swiftly before turning to look at the white wall ahead of her.

"You can drive me home, and then we'll talk."

* * *

So that's what they were doing now, talking. Getting everything out in the open.

"Y'know the only reason I stayed with Quinn is because I thought she was having my baby. I was being a man, doing the 'right' thing. I was going to support her through it all. God knows how long I would have been raising that baby as my own if you hadn't of told me, Rach. Even if she had put it up for adoption, I would have still been loving her, and missing her, still thinking she was mine."

"I know, Finn." Rachel said stroking his hand. "You don't have to talk about this you know."

"I know, but I want to. It's about time we had this conversation I think." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"When I found out that the baby wasn't mine, I was SO angry. Well…you saw how I reacted. But in a way I also felt relieved. There wasn't anything tying me down anymore, I was free. It felt amazing to be free of burdens. And when you and I jumped into a relationship right off the bat, I felt trapped, like I was being held down again." When Finn felt Rachel pull away from him slightly, he panicked. "No Rach, let me finish! I did feel like that, but I was also scared that I would do something stupid due to the way I was feeling, I didn't wanna hurt you even more. But when I broke up with you, and went on that date with Santana and Brittany, I realised how stupid I was. I didn't want to be with anyone else. I only wanted you. But by that time, it was obviously too late. You had found someone else." he added sadly. "And it was really stupid that it took me that long to figure out that I was in love with you bu-"

"You're what?" Rachel asked wide-eyed. Finn panicked again.

"I uh…oh crap…um… I said… I love you." he saw Rachel's eyes filled with tears. "Oh crap, was that the wrong thing to say?" He was only answered by the feeling of her lips on his.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that, Finn Hudson." she cried, pressing her lips to his once more. "I love you too." she said once she broke away. Finn smiled down at her.

"There is one thing I wanted to ask you though, Finn."

"Anything, babe." She smiled at the new nickname before continuing.

"When Beth was born, and you saw Quinn and Puck holding her…were you upset?" She heard Finn's sharp intake of breath. "I'm sorry, that was a really inconsiderate question, you don't have to answer."

"No, it's fine. Well…I guess it hurt a little…okay, a lot. I believed that baby was mine for a long time, I'd thought of names and everything. I'd loved her, and couldn't wait to meet her. And then, actually seeing her, and knowing she's not mine…yeah, that hurt." Rachel nodded sadly. "But then I looked over to you, and you looked so happy, when I thought you'd be devastated because of not winning Regionals. But you were happy for Quinn and Puck, despite how badly they've both treated you in the past. You're…an amazing person, Rachel." She laughed shyly, feeling oddly modest, but decided to just bask in the compliment.

"Thank you, Finn." she smiled. He hugged her back to his body missing the warmth and felt the goosebumps on her arms.

"Hey, you cold?"

"Little bit." She responded quietly. Next thing she knew, Finn was draping his suit jacket over her small shoulders.

"Better?" he grinned. She grinned back.

"Much." she spoke. "Everything's better now that you're here with me." she suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my God, that was beyond cheesy." she giggled resting her head on his shoulder. He laughed too.

"Hey, we're in Glee club, we're allowed to be cheesy." he winked before leaning down to kiss her. "I love you." he whispered. "and yes, I will be saying that at every opportunity now." She giggled.

"That's fine by me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated.

~ Lisa xo


End file.
